Ghosted/Transcript
: SCOTT: Previously on Teen Wolf... : KIRA: Your sister wants to see you. : THEO: Scott! Help me! No! No! ( ) : STILES: Okay, what's the plan, then? : PETER: I'm goin' through the portal. : SCOTT: Who's Peter? : MALIA: My dad. : MALIA: He has something. : LYDIA: Stiles, is this you? : STILES: radio All right, just remember this-- Canaan. : SCOTT: We're coming to get you. : STILES: radio No, you can't. You won't be able to find me. ( ) BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL / LYDIA'S MINDSPACE : LYDIA: Hello? : LYDIA: Wait! : LENORE: It's not real. Not real! It's not real! It's not... BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: All right... You heard a voice coming through the radio, and now you're convinced its the voice of... : SCOTT: Stiles. Your son. : STILINSKI: Uh-huh. And maybe it's just a random signal cross? : SCOTT: sighs Peter gave us the keys to the Jeep, amd it started right up. Claudia's Jeep. : STILINSKI: Oh, wait, wait-- so now I'm supposed to trust Peter Hale? : SCOTT: I want you to trust me. I heard Stiles on that radio, I'm sure of it. If you had heard it too-- : STILINSKI: Well, I didn't. : SCOTT: Yeah, but if you had-- : STILINSKI: Enough, Scott! Enough! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: You saw a carousel? : LYDIA: And a big sign that said "Canaan," and people disappearing in clouds of smoke. : MALIA: Do you ever have nice dreams? : LYDIA: We need to go to Canaan. : MALIA: It would be helpful if we knew anything about the place. I keep calling the number for City Hall, and no one answers. The only map I can find it on is thirty years old. So far, the only thing I know about Canaan is where it is. : LYDIA: That's all we need to know. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: Scott, Malia, and Liam are going out to Canaan. He said to go through with the plan as long as it doesn't destroy his house. : HAYDEN: What plan? : LIAM: Your plan. : HAYDEN: I don't have a plan... : LIAM: Well, you said you had all these ideas about how to catch a Ghost Rider. : HAYDEN: I had one idea. It was pretty bad. And then I had another really bad idea. : LIAM: Anything that could work? : HAYDEN: Yeah, but it's terrible. : LIAM: Great! Let's do it. : HAYDEN: echoing We need to break into the faculty storage room... : LIAM: echoing To save the whole town from Ghost Riders? No problem. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : ARGENT: It's spreading, isn't it? : MELISSA: You don't want to know. Uh, how did a whip do this? : ARGENT: It was a Ghost Rider's whip. : MELISSA: Well, the regular doctors think that they can surgically remove the dead flesh. You're scheduled for emergency surgery in an hour. : MELISSA: Hey... Hey! Wait! Where are you going? : ARGENT: It's a supernatural toxin. If they try to cut it out, it will spread. : MELISSA: Tell me what you need. : ARGENT: I can't go in the operating room. I won't come out alive. : MELISSA: Then we gotta get you out of here. TOWN SQUARE-- CANAAN, CALIFORNIA : SCOTT: Where are we? : MALIA: According to the GPS, this is it. : LYDIA: This is it. Canaan's a ghost town. : SCOTT: I don't hear a single heartbeat. : MALIA: I'm not catching any scents... : SCOTT: I wonder why Stiles would send us here? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Uh, tell Dr. Geyer they wanted to do a few more tests before surgery. If he even asks. He probably won't... But, if he does ask, tell him that. TOWN SQUARE-- CANAAN, CALIFORNIA : MALIA: Mom? Kylie? : THEO: Is that your adoptive family? I know what you're thinking. You should've died with them. Let me help you with that. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: Do you have the list? : HAYDEN: It's in my head. : LIAM: What if you forget something? Is that a good idea? : HAYDEN: If we get caught stealing school supplies, it's a great idea. : HAYDEN: Okay, now. : LIAM: Can't we just buy a lightning rod? : HAYDEN: Sure, if you've got twenty-five hundred dollars... : DOUGLAS: What are you doing here? This is faculty only! : HAYDEN: Then why are you the one leaving? : LIAM: What are you doing? : HAYDEN: Plugs and wires...? Are... Are you making a taser? : DOUGLAS: No! No, of course not. : LIAM: You saw them, didn't you. : DOUGLAS: You should be in class. : LIAM: Was it the night of the lacrosse game? You saw the lightning, the men, and the horses? : DOUGLAS: Dozens of them. : LIAM: Then what? : DOUGLAS: It was chaos. They were everywhere. Some of the kids were running... But, for everyone else, it was like there was nothing there. They couldn't see a thing. : HAYDEN: We did. And we've got a lot more to tell you if you really wanna fight back. TOWN SQUARE-- CANAAN, CALIFORNIA : SCOTT: Hello? Hey! Mom? : LYDIA: It's okay. Your mom's not here. : SCOTT: I saw her... And her head... looked like somebody took a bite out of her skull... : LYDIA: It wasn't real. : SCOTT: Yeah, but it felt real... : LYDIA: The energy here, it's causing hallucinations. We can't stay here. : SCOTT: We can't leave-- not until we figure out why Stiles sent us here. : LYDIA: Who are we going to ask? There's no one here. : MALIA: We can ask him. : SCOTT: Hey! : LYDIA: What do we do? : SCOTT: Go after him! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: I think we both know that this medication isn't gonna work, either... So, I'm open for suggestions... : ARGENT: I had an idea... But it's asking a lot. : MELISSA: Asking more than risking my job by losing a patient in this hospital? : ARGENT: It's the Nine Herbs. They counteract nine supernatural venoms. If the herbs are combined in the wrong way, it increases the venom's power. : MELISSA: So, if I screw up... : ARGENT: You'll kill me. : MELISSA: Can you talk me through it? : ARGENT: Yeah. I can try. : MELISSA: Well, we don't have a choice. You don't have much time. : MELISSA: Okay, what are they? : ARGENT: ...I only know them in Celtic. : MELISSA: sighs Okay... : ARGENT: First one is mugwort. : MELISSA: I'm gonna need you to spell that. : ARGENT: Yeah... LENORE'S HOUSE-- CANAAN, CALIFORNIA : LYDIA: Hello? Anybody here? : LENORE: Visitors? I can't believe we have visitors! Oh, Caleb will be so happy to see you. It's been such a long time since he's had anyone to play with. : LENORE: Oh, you must be thirsty! Come on in and have a seat while I get you something to drink. : MALIA: whispering Seriously? What is with her? : LYDIA: sighs She's the woman I saw in the mirror... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Mugwort. Mugwort. That sounds so familiar... : MELISSA: Hmmm... Of course. It's prescribed for anxiety. : MELISSA: Most of these herbs are used in modern drugs. So, between raiding the hospital pharmacy, the homeopath downtown, and the salad bar, I think I can find them all. : MELISSA: Yeah, I'm gonna be back as soon as I can. You try to stay awake. : ARGENT: Mel... : MELISSA: I'm right here. : ARGENT: Mel... You have to add... You have to add... : MELISSA: What? What do I have to add? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : HAYDEN: The lightning strikes the rod, which sends the bolt down into the tunnel. We grab the Ghost Rider, push him into the bunker, and we trap him there. : DOUGLAS: Okay. How do you keep him from riding the lightning back out of the tunnels before you get him into the trap? : LIAM: Well, if the lightning strikes again, it'll just hit our rod. He won't be close enough to grab on. : DOUGLAS: But, shouldn't we assume the Ghost Riders have some kind of control over where it strikes? : DOUGLAS: chuckling Just because physics can't explain it today doesn't mean there won't be a logical explanation tomorrow. : LIAM: So, if they have control, then how do we stop 'em? : DOUGLAS: We need to absorb a lightning bolt. : HAYDEN: Can we do that? : DOUGLAS: Not with anything we have here. I can't build a conduit strong enough to absorb even half that much energy. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: Instead of a conduit, maybe we can find a person to absorb the lightning... : HAYDEN: I don't even think Kira could do that. : LIAM: Josh could. He ate electricity. : HAYDEN: Josh is dead. : LIAM: Yeah, but his power didn't die with him... : HAYDEN: It may as well have. We can't get to it. : LIAM: We don't know that. Not for sure. : HAYDEN: What are you saying? : LIAM: sighs You know what I'm saying. : HAYDEN: If you're saying what I think you're saying, you're insane. : LIAM: I know it's insane... But I need you with me on this. LENORE'S HOUSE-- CANAAN, CALIFORNIA : LENORE: This was my mother's lemonade recipe... At least, as much as I can remember. We always served this when we had friends to visit. : MALIA: We didn't come to visit. We're looking for someone. : SCOTT: A friend of ours. Maybe you've seen him? His name is Stiles. : LENORE: It's been a while since anyone came through Canaan... : LYDIA: How long? : MALIA: Since April 8th, 1987? : LENORE: coldly Why would you disturb those things? They don't belong to you. : SCOTT: We need to know what happened. : LENORE: There was a picnic, a community party. : MALIA: It seems like everyone left in a hurry... : LENORE: People have been leaving Canaan for a long time. That's the day the last of them left. : SCOTT: All at once? They all just disappeared? : LENORE: sharply I didn't say they disappeared-- I said they left. : MALIA: Did they leave in a cloud of green smoke? : LENORE: screaming THEY JUST LEFT! : LYDIA: We didn't mean to upset you. We'll go now. : LENORE: No one is leaving. No one is leaving Canaan ever again. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: I think the last thing that you were trying to say was my name. You said "Mel, you need to add..." : MELISSA: ...Wait. Since when do you call me "Mel?" Since when do you use a nickname for anybody? You don't even use your own first name-- everybody calls you Argent. : MELISSA: You... You weren't trying to say my name. You were saying something in Celtic. : MELISSA: sighs Of course... LENORE'S HOUSE-- CANAAN, CALIFORNIA : MALIA: Scott, open the door! You're a Werewolf. : SCOTT: I'm trying! : MALIA: What the hell is wrong with this place? : LYDIA: Lenore? Could you unlock the door, please? : LENORE: Now that you're here, you need to stay. Caleb likes you. : LYDIA: And we like him! But we need to help our town. People are disappearing-- : LYDIA: --Uh, leaving. I mean leaving. You could really help us. : LENORE: No one can help you. If they want to leave, they're going to leave. They'll go, and they'll go, and there won't be anything you can do about it. : CALEB: Come with me. : LYDIA: Go. : SCOTT: Caleb, can you help us find a way out of here? : CALEB: You have to stay because Mommy said so. : SCOTT: No, we can't stay. We have to go home. : CALEB/LENORE: echoing This is home. This is home. : MALIA: Scott? Come here for a sec. Look at the date. : MALIA: Uh, Caleb? Do you know what year you were born? : CALEB: 1976. : SCOTT: And when did you die? LENORE'S HOUSE-- CANAAN, CALIFORNIA : LYDIA: Why didn't you leave, too? : LENORE: What is that supposed to mean? Is that an accusation? Are you accusing me of something? : LYDIA: How come you're the only one left? Did you hide? Did you fight them? : LENORE: Fight who? Who are you talking about? : LYDIA: They're called the Ghost Riders. They took everyone from Canaan. Why did they leave you? : LENORE: I don't know! They took everyone... but they didn't... take... ME! : LYDIA: You're a Banshee. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : HAYDEN: Almost there. Last chance to bail. : LIAM: If we're gonna stand a chance, we have to do something drastic. : HAYDEN: scoffing There's drastic, and then there's this. : LIAM: But we need the bad part of the plan to make the good part work. : HAYDEN: You think she knows it's a bad plan? : NOSHIKO: Anyone would know this is a bad plan... Which is why I have to ask you one more time-- are you sure you don't wanna change your minds? : LIAM: We don't know what else to do. It's like the Ghost Riders are unstoppable. : NOSHIKO: They are unstoppable. They've been riding the storm and taking souls since long before I was born. : LIAM: Yeah, we won't survive them. Not without your help. : NOSHIKO: Kira entrusted me with her sword while she's with the Skinwalkers. And now, I'm trusting you, because I believe she would want me to. Do not mistake this for me agreeing with your decision. : LIAM: I understand. Kira just stabbed her sword into the ground. : NOSHIKO: If you want to do this, you'll have to do it yourself. : NOSHIKO: Once it's done... whatever happens will be your responsibility. : HAYDEN: Liam, wait! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Mel-- Celtic for "honey." Not an herb, but it is a binding agent and a natural antibiotic. : MELISSA: Oh, God. Bite down on this, it'll help. It's okay. It's okay. LENORE'S HOUSE-- CANAAN, CALIFORNIA : MALIA: Am I having another hallucination? : SCOTT: If you are, I'm having the same one. : LYDIA: echoing AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : SCOTT: We've got to get out of here. : MALIA: I know you're not gonna beat an eight-year-old's ass, but I will. : CALEB: You don't look so good. Maybe you should sit down... : LENORE: It's not my fault they didn't take me! : LYDIA: I know why they didn't... : LENORE: You think I helped them because they brought back my dead son? : LYDIA: What did you say? UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : HAYDEN: Theo! We're not trying to hurt you! We're the ones that brought you back. : THEO: Where's my sister? : LIAM: Your sister's dead. She died a long time ago. : HAYDEN: You killed her, remember? : THEO: I'm gonna kill you two. I'm gonna kill all of you. : HAYDEN: Okay. Send him back. : LIAM: You know what this does? We need your power to help us. Then, you can kill whoever you want. But, if you kill us, you're gonna end up worse than ever. : THEO: There's nothing worse than what I've been through. : LIAM: You ever hear about the Ghost Riders? UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : THEO: What makes you think this is gonna work? : LIAM: You took Josh's power. You can do it. : DOUGLAS: Here we go. : LIAM: Hey, what the hell? : DOUGLAS: That was only a billion joules. : THEO: groaning Only? : LIAM: Well, how many joules are in a bolt of lightning? : DOUGLAS: Five billion. : THEO: Well, I'm fine, by the way. Thank you for your concern. : LIAM: You don't have Josh's power anymore, do you? : HAYDEN: Or Tracy's. : THEO: Guess I'm back to Classic Theo. : LIAM: Maybe you should try some remorse, since you killed them for their powers. : THEO: I just put them back the way I found them. : HAYDEN: Okay. Send him back. : THEO: Hold on-- I can help. I know about the Wild Hunt from the Dread Doctors. I also know about things I'm betting you don't. : DOUGLAS: I'm with Ms. Romero on this one. Send him back. : THEO: Who's making decisions around here? Where's Scott? Where's Stiles? : HAYDEN: incredulously You remember Stiles? : THEO: Why wouldn't I remember Stiles? : LIAM: Maybe he's useful after all... LENORE'S HOUSE-- CANAAN, CALIFORNIA : LYDIA: You didn't know what was happening, did you? You only saw them at the very end. : LENORE: They were all around me, but they didn't take me... : LYDIA: It's because you're a Banshee... Like me. : LENORE: How long has it been? : LYDIA: Almost thirty years. : SCOTT: Breathe, Malia. You have to breathe. Lydia! : SCOTT: What are you doing to us? : CALEB: You're drowning, just like me. Now we can be friends forever. : LENORE: You won't be taken. You'll be safe. : LYDIA: I don't want to be safe. I want to save Stiles. Don't let me be the only one left behind. I don't have a Caleb. : LENORE: Go. : SCOTT: Are you okay? : MALIA: Are you okay? : CALEB: Mommy says you can go now. : SCOTT: Let's get out of here. : LYDIA: Yeah. : MALIA: Yeah, absolutely. : LYDIA: You know, you can still come with us. : LENORE: I couldn't leave Caleb. : LYDIA: Lenore, you know he's not real. : LENORE: I couldn't leave Caleb. MCCALL HOUSE / ON THE ROAD : HAYDEN: You know all about the Ghost Riders. How do we get Stiles and the others back? : THEO: You can't. The Wild Hunt comes, the Wild Hunt goes. That's how it works. : LIAM: But they're still here... And they're still taking people. : THEO: That's not possible. They're the Wild Hunt. They're not just gonna stick around. : THEO: Unless... : HAYDEN: Unless what? : THEO: Unless they're stuck. : SCOTT: You guys think Stiles sent us here to warn us? Maybe Beacon Hills is gonna be the next ghost town. : MALIA: If we don't stop it, yes. We need to get them to leave. Now. : LYDIA: We can't. Not yet. : LIAM: You're gonna help us. : THEO: Liam, I don't know what to do. : HAYDEN: Well, you remember Stiles, so clearly you know more than we do. : LIAM: You're gonna help us, or you're going back. : THEO: Let me guess-- Scott wasn't a part of this plan, was he? : SCOTT: Why can't we get rid of them? : LYDIA: Because I saw what happens to the people they've taken when they leave. : MALIA: Do they all die? : LYDIA: No... It's something worse than death. I felt it in Lenore's memory. It's like their soul's hollowed out. They became something else. I think they became Ghost Riders. And then... they were gone. MCCALL HOUSE : THEO: Somehow, I don't think we're gonna hug this out... : MALIA: Are you okay? : LYDIA: I'm fine. : LYDIA: Okay, I was thinking about Lenore. There's myths about the Wild Hunt and the Morrigan. They left Lenore behind. : MALIA: I thought Lenore was a Banshee? : LYDIA: The Morrigan was a Banshee. : MALIA: So, when the Wild Hunt moves on from Beacon Hills... : LYDIA: I'll be like Lenore. Left behind. Alone. : SCOTT: I hope you realize it's taking all of my strength to not tear you in half right now. : THEO: Hey, Malia... You aren't still upset about the whole shooting thing, are you? : MALIA: RAWR! STILINSKI HOUSE : CLAUDIA: What are you doing? : STILINSKI: Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was, just, uh... I was just thinking about how strong and amazing you are. : CLAUDIA: Mmm... Keep talking. I like the way that sounds. : STILINSKI: You know, someone should write a medical paper about how you beat fronto-temporal dementia. : CLAUDIA: That's not at all the direction I thought this conversation was heading... : STILINSKI: Sorry. : CLAUDIA: Hmmm... Let's turn in. We gotta be up early to talk to the contractor about replacing that wallpaper. : STILINSKI: I'll be there in a minute. : CLAUDIA: Okay. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6A Category:Unfinished Transcripts